Yellow Submarine
by whoviangirl99
Summary: Short little OneShot about Clara's and the Doctors night on the submarine


_**Short Little OneShot about the Doctor and Clara's night spent on the Russian Submarine, in 'Cold War'**_

'So, I'm guessing you will both need a place to sleep, if you're going to stay with us until the south pole.' The Captain said to both Clara and The Doctor in the control room.

'If that is alright, then yes, yes we do' The Doctor replied on Clara's behalf.

'Very well, do you want single rooms or a shared room?' The Captain asked.  
'Shared' The Doctor answered, before Clara could say anything.  
'Huh?' Clara asked him.

The Doctor took Clara's hand and dragged her away from the Captain.  
'These men, Clara, these men haven't seen a woman in months, so I'd prefer you to stay with me, just in case.' The Doctor explained in a low voice.  
'I can look after myself, you know.' Clara shot back.  
'I'm not saying that you can't, Clara.' The Doctor said.  
'Fine, I guess I would prefer to stay with you anyway, just in case' She replied, echoing his earlier words.  
The Doctor kissed his hand and patted her head, like he always does.

They turned around back to Captain.  
'Reached an agreement?' He questioned them.  
'Shared' The Doctor and Clara replied at the same time.  
'Very Well. Dimitri, take the Doctor and Miss Clara to a shared room.' The Captain called to a nearby sailor.  
'Yes Sir' Dimitri said to the Captain.

Dimitri lead the Doctor and Clara down the narrow hallways, until they finally made their way to a small silver door. Dimitri opened the door, and Clara walked in,  
followed by the Doctor who had to duck to get through the door. The room was small, very small. There was a bed, bigger than a single but smaller than a double,  
it was going to be a bit close, a small little bedside table sat to the left of the beds.

'Thank You Dimirti' The Doctor smiled at the sailor.  
'You're Welcome Sir.' Dimitri said, he then turned around, walked through the door, and shut it behind him.

The Doctor then got out his sonic , fiddled with it and then pointed it at Clara. 'Uh, Doctor, whatcha doing?' Clara questioned him.  
'Just going to dry you out.' The Doctor replied, he then pressed a button and slowly moved it up and down Clara's body, Clara was instantly and completely dry.  
He then pointed it at himself and he too, was now dry.  
She took out her ponytail, and her hair fell onto her back.

Clara took off the sailor jacket and folded it and put it at the end of the bed. The Doctor took off his purple jacket and did the same.  
He then undid his bow-tie and took it off, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. Clara undid and slid of her bracelet, putting it on top of the jacket.

'I haven't got my jammies' Clara joked 'Oh, yes, uh, you, you can sleep in my shirt.' The Doctor suggested to her.  
'Then what are you going to wear?' Clara said, not really objecting to a topless Doctor.  
'Well I'll just have to be shirtless then.' The Doctor said, looking around the room.  
'Down Boy' Clara said.  
'Shut up.' he joked.

'Can you undo my dress?' Clara asked him, fully knowing that she could do it herself.  
The Doctor didn't reply, he walked over to her, lightly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.  
He then sweeped her hair over her shoulder, and slowly lowered her zip, showing off her skin, and pink,lacey bra strap.  
He removed his hands, and turned around.

She shimmered out of her beautiful 50s dress, folding it and placing it next to the jacket.  
She dared a look over her shoulder, and saw the back of a topless Doctor, his braces were hanging by his legs, he had little dimples at the bottom of his spine.  
She quickly turned around again, not risking getting caught.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and Clara turned around, suddenly very aware that she was standing in just her underwear. 'Uh, here you go' The Doctor said, handing over his shirt.  
'Thanks' She replied, taking it off him.  
She then slipped it on, and did up the buttons, starting from the bottom, she was doing this on purpose, she was being cruel, and she was loving it.  
She noticed that he was staring.

'Eyes front, Soldier' She joked.  
'I-I wasn't!' The Doctor argued Clara just laughed.

Clara sat on the bed, and shuffled backwards, to lean against the wall. The Doctor just stood there, hands in pockets.

'So how long till we get to the south pole?' Clara questioned.  
'hm? Oh right, well the Captain said about 5 days, 4 nights.' The Doctor answered, trying to keep his eyes on her, and not to let them wander, it was incredibly hard,  
with her in his shirt. But he wasn't the only one, Clara looked at the Doctor's body, she already knew he was quite strong when she realised that he must've carried her upstairs and put her in her bed, when the whole thing with the wi-fi happened. He had faint v-lines, he was skinny, but not scrawny, more muscular.

'You gonna stand there all night?' Clara asked him bluntly.  
'No, budge over then.' He said back.

Clara moved right up against the wall, the Doctor walked over and laid down next to her, both of them leaning against the wall.  
'What are we going to wear for 5 days? I don't think i can just wear your shirt the whole time' Clara said.  
'Oh, I'm sure they could lend you a sailor outfit, but I doubt any of it will fit you.' He answered.

They laid there in a comfortable silence for a minute, when Clara started to softly sing.

'We all live in a Yellow Submarine.' She sung quietly.

Clara yawned, and she leant her head on his bare shoulder.

'You're tired you should get some sleep.' The Doctor said.  
'Okay' Clara agreed.

The Doctor got up and pulled the covers off, Clara lifted herself so they can pulled below her. She lifted her legs up and slowly slid them under the covers.  
The Doctor sat at the end of the bed and removed his shoes, he then stood up again.

'Clara, please may I sleep without with my trousers on? They are extremely uncomfortable to sleep in, I've tried before. I have underwear on, but if you don't want-'  
'Okay' Clara said simply.  
'Oh, okay, thanks' The Doctor replied, a bit shocked but the quick reply, he thought he'd get the whole 'Down Boy' treatment.

The Doctor undid the button to his trousers, not even bothering to turn away, then lowered the zip. He knew Clara was staring, but he was past caring now.  
He slowly pulled down his trousers, so they pooled at his feet, he simply stepped out of them, picked them up and folded them and put them on the pile of clothes.  
He picked up the pile of clothes and put them on the floor. And there he was, standing in front of Clara in just his boxer-briefs.

Clara looked him up and down.  
'Purple pants?' Clara laughed jokingly.  
'Shut up.' The Doctor grumbled.

The Doctor laid down next to Clara, getting under the covers as well. The bed really wasn't that big, their legs were touching, and their shoulders too.

'How can you do it?' Clara asked him turning on her side to face him,  
'Do what?' He asked her, turning on his side too now. Their faces dangerously close.  
g 'See dead people, and not let it get to you?' Clara whispered.  
'I'm sorry, you had to see them, I am so sorry, but do you know what I think about to get the image out of my head?' The Doctor whispered back.  
Clara nodded against their shared pillow.  
'I think about their happy moments, I remember the people at their best.' The Doctor smiled at her. Lifting up his hand, he stroked the side of her face.  
A single tear slided down her face, the Doctor wiped it away.  
'Thank You' Clara sniffled.  
'You're very welcome, My Clara.' The Doctor whispered.

'So. I'm yours now, am I?' Clara whispered, smiling.  
'Well, uh-' The Doctor started.  
'I don't mind, My Doctor' Clara laughed, but meant it seriously.  
The Doctor stroked the side of her face again, slowly rubbing his thumb up and down her temple.

Clara blinked slowly, still slightly smiling at him. The Doctor dropped his hand back down to his side.  
'Get some sleep, Clara.' The Doctor whispered. He then reached behind him and turned off the bedside light, the room was very dark now.  
But they could both see the outline of each other. The Doctor turned back around to face Clara.

The Doctor closed his eyes, he was tired. Which was incredibly strange, he was never usually tired. He was about to nod off when he suddenly he felt a small hand rest on his chest. He opened one of his eyes. Clara was right in front of him now. She opened her eyes, and saw his smug face.

'Shut up.' She whispered, closing her eyes again.

The Doctor said nothing in return, he simply hooked his strong arm around her waist, and pulled her even closer. He inhaled deeply, she smelt strongly of vanilla.  
The Doctor went to kiss her forehead at the exact same time as Clara lifted her head to look at him. Soft lips touched. Eyes fluttered shut.  
The kiss lasted a lot longer than it should have.  
The Doctor pulled away slowly.

'Sorry, Clara, I really didn't, mean to uh-. The Doctor mumbled, moving quickly away from Clara.  
'Oh Shut up' Clara whispered as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her forwards and pulling herself towards him.  
Their lips fitted perfectly together, their bodies pressed together.

The Doctor flipped them both over, so he was on top of her. Clara parted her lips, and the Doctor's tongue found it's way through.  
The Doctor kept telling himself to stop, he really, really should stop but he couldn't, he needed her.

Clara then flipped them over, she was on top of him now. His hands travelled up her side, reaching her hair. He ran his fingers through her soft, wavy hair.  
They both knew where this was going, they both wanted it.

They both wanted it to last forever.

_**Hope you enjoyed this :) PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
